


X-9

by Quill18



Series: Tikkun Olam - Genosha [11]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - House of M, Autistic Character, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Jewish Character, Parent Erik Lehnsherr, Protective Erik Lehnsherr, Social Awkwardness, Trans Character, pietro tries to be a good sibling, recovery from abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill18/pseuds/Quill18
Summary: Rescued from Transigen, X-9 struggles to adapt to being part of a mutant family unit in Genosha. Not easy when he's been engineered from Emma Frost and Lorna Eisenhardt, and Lorna's only four years older then him. Making one of his genetic "parents", more of a sibling.X-9 is based off North from the Powers of X comics. Biotech Genosha AU. Just a series of one-shots of X-9 dealing with life.Chapter 1: X-9 and Quicksilver meet.Chapter 2: Magnus is pissed.





	1. Toothpaste and Quicksilver - Age 18

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on North being part of my AU but the dude walked into my head and wouldn't leave. 
> 
> Trigger warnings for abuse mentions. 
> 
> background au info ---
> 
> North's first language is Spanish since I'm basing Transigen from the Logan movie (it was in mexico). Lorna's mother in this AU is Magda Eisenhardt so she's also romani like the rest of her siblings. 
> 
> Magneto and Emma Frost are X-9's legal parents here since Lorna was only four when her DNA samples were stolen and used to engineer North. 
> 
> This chapter takes place before North picks his name of...North and is going by his lab name. He is 18 in this chapter.

"...I'm Toothpaste..."

X-9 awkwardly waved and nervously looked at the relative running in superspeed around him. 

Mother Frost had told him that's how others greeted other people. With an introduction and sometimes a wave or a handshake, depending on the formality level.

Meeting non-manufactured genetic relatives was casual right?

So Casual. Act Casual.

Right.

His...older brother?? Uncle? Aunt? Sister? Father...Grandfather(???) did say that Pietro was "genderfluid", whatever that was. Things were complicated with his other genetic mother, Lorna, being four years older then him, making her more of a big sister to him in practice.

Mother Frost did say Lorna's DNA had been stolen at a young age. Guilt wormed in his belly, he hadn't met Lorna yet, how was she supposed to react to a relative engineered out of her own stolen blood???

Pietro flitted around him, disappearing from view and reappearing in flashes throughout the living room. One flash they were lounging on the couch, in a series of flashes, they poured chips into their mouth, more flashes of them cleaning up the mess. 

Pietro looked masculine to him today with their jean jacket and black shirt that said PINK FLOYD in English (?) (his English wasn't very good), despite the chin-length hair.

Pietro's expression looked confused and disapproving, before breaking up into laughter.

  
"...there's nofuckingWAY that Dadnamedyou toothpaste, man."

Pietro's words were clipped, fast, despite the awkwardness of them speaking English to the other, it was barely his second language, and Pietro's...third(?), fourth(?) tongue.

X-9's hearing buds buzzed and slowed down Pietro's speech to something he could process. A gift from his legal parents to make auditory processing much easier.

"....he didn't. he's not naming me. No one is. I'm naming myself! Just...haven't picked one yet." X-9 snapped and looked down at the ground.

He really hoped no one hit him for his outburst. Dr. Kinney had always warned him that failure to stay calm would result in corporal punishment from the other Doctors.

"Woah dude, chill." Pietro flitted from behind him to in front, then they dashed away and came back with two cones of ice cream.

Mint Chocolate.

Mother must've been told Pietro his favorite ice-cream. 

X-9 blinked and the cone was in his hand.

"So dude, buddy, bro?" Pietro clapped his back and X-9 flinched.

"OSHITSORRY." Pietro zipped away, X-9 blinked again and next thing he knew, he was sitting in a comfortable chair.

"Yeahsorry, IM-NOT-USED-TO-DEALING-WITH-BROTHERS-MADE-IN-LABS-AND-ABUSED."

Pietro hunched over on the couch across from him, hands resting on their knees. "Soo-how didja get the name Toothpaste?"

Before X-9 could answer,

The speedy mutant sprung to his feet and then ruffled X-9's hair. "Its the whitehair-with-green-tips, huh!"

Pietro froze, X-9 held him still with his psionic powers.

X-9 sucked in air with his teeth.

The sensory feelings of being touched rippled, clung, it felt gross.

Unpleasant neuro-feedback.

Dr.Kinney had always caressed his cheek or brushed his hair, everytime he listened to her. But listening to her turned out to be Bad and X-9 had made others suffer, despite thinking he was being Good.

The ice cream cones fell, a minty chocolate puddle on the floor.

Pietro's feet were stuck to the ground. His eyes looked around, sweat dripped down.

The metal frames of the furniture rattled. 

X-9 exhaled.

He wasn't being hit.

It was okay.

No one was going to shock him for freezing Pietro. Still, the memory of a shock collar around his neck weighed heavy. 

X-9 released his mental hold on his brother-uncle-genetic-relative-whoknows?

Pietro tripped and collapsed and X-9 reached out his hand, despite the touch being unpleasant.

"Please don't touch me." X-9's telepathic voice gently said in Pietro's mind, anxiety thrumming through his words.

Good boys helped their family members Up, right?

Right.

He could hear the ghostly approval of Dr.Kinney and feel the phantom emotions of approval radiating from his memory of her.

Pietro reached out and they smiled sheepishly, brushing back their silver hair. "Heh, sorrydude, guess-I-fuckedup-again."

In another flash, the ice cream was cleaned up and more metal bowls of ice cream were on the steel metal table.

"Five-for-me since SUPER highmetabolism, dude, and uh,....twoforyou!!"

X-9 floated a bowl to his reach while Pietro inhaled the bowls before him.


	2. Interlude: Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is not happy that another generation of his family has been engineered and weaponized by human hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before Quicksilver and North meet.

Metal shrieking pierced Magnus' ears as his fury tore through the steel table before him: it folded upon itself. Its legs cracked and shrieked as it crumpled it inward, into halves then fourths and finally eighths.

He leered as the wrecked ball of metal swung around him, he clenched his leather gloved fists and ground his teeth against each other. He splayed out his hands and his magnetic force flung the ball of metal into the wall, it crashed into it with a dent and clanged as it the floor.

His icy blue eyes roamed over the old storage container that he levitated in. It wasn't ideal housing but with sudden new additions to the family, compromises had to be made.

His family complex had been finished years ago. Nina had been his and Magda's last planned child. Outside of Talia, Wanda and Kurt's four year old daughter, he doubted any more grandchildren were coming anytime soon.

He couldn't been more wrong.

Decades of family planning had been thrown out, all thanks to the humans. The arrival of a child or children should always be a celebration. But instead grief and bitterness coursed through his veins.

The cycle of abuse and inhuman experimentation that he had endured as a child, had worked so hard to prevent and ensure no children in his family would ever know the horror that he grew up in....all his hard work ground down to dust by human greed and cruelty.

Another generation, another round of unwanted experimentation, more little ones stolen from their families - traumatized and programmed against their will.

Transigen would've tasted his fury if Firefist hadn't gotten there first.

He hadn't told Lorna yet.

That she was 22 with an unknown clone, woven with the stolen blood of Emma Frost.

She was off at the Xavier Institute in America, studying astrophysics under the watchful eye of Jean Grey.

Magnus refused to call Toothpaste her child. He hoped she would be fine with a new sibling, a new little brother. The labname of Toothpaste sat foul in his mouth, but renaming hadn't occured.

The lab survivor had been resistive to his new parents re-naming him.

Magnus sighed.

So Toothpaste it was. Emma wasn't particularly pleased at that revelation either.

A hastily written family contract had been drawn up between Emma and him, splitting co-parenting duties, with Magda acting as third co-parent when needed.

And there was the others he also had to consider, those he had taken under his wing.

Legion. Transigen had manufactured them from the DNA of Gabrielle Haller and Charles Xavier. It was bittersweet that Onslaught had a new little brother...and there was the Cuckoos. Emma's newly found daughters, their minds all melted into one. Toothpaste's half-sisters. And there was the bitter news that he broke to Wanda.

She hadn't reacted well.

The X-36 series. Billy and Tommy.

Wanda had named them after she destroyed her bedroom.

So young, that Toothpaste hadn't named them since their powers hadn't manifested yet.

He raised a hand and the metal ball went flying. It slammed nto the ceiling of the storage container and tore a new hole.

He smiled, cruelty glinted in Magnus' eyes.

Ah well, a young man born in a lab, could use a skylight and more windows to cement his newborn freedom.

The crumpled ball slammed into the walls multiple times, more and more holes being torn.

Magnus spread his hands apart and the metal ball opened up, its pieces seperated and floated to the new holes for reinforcement.

More metal floated through the proto-windows , gathered from his supply of scrap in the courtyard of his family complex.

His new son's room would be right outside his and Magda's quarters, with a ladder that led down to Lorna's apartment balcony.

Magnus resolved that after this was done, he would help Emma build new quarters for both their new son. T

The Cuckoos had already been provided her spare guest room but so far they had refused to leave their new mother's side.

So much work to be done. Magnus grit his teeth and got back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting in my google drive since October. Cleaned it up but haven't added anything else since it's burning a hole in my drive and I have zero muse-energy to expand it.


End file.
